


This Is Your Captain Speaking

by PetalsToFish



Series: Alternate Universe Jily (Muggle) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Pilots, Sharing a Bed, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToFish/pseuds/PetalsToFish
Summary: Pilot James and passenger Lily get into quite close quarters after a snowstorm renders them in a New York State of Mind.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Alternate Universe Jily (Muggle) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Modern Marauders





	This Is Your Captain Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> -contains 18+ scenes-

"This is your captain speaking..." 

The voice came over the plane's speaker and pierced through Lily Evans' headphones as she listened to The Hunger Games on audiobook. Lily pulled a headphone from her ear and listened closely as the pilot told her and the fifty other passengers on the airline the bad news. They'd been circling New York for a half an hour, waiting for permission to land. A freak storm had left all incoming traffic blind to the runway. The air coming from the vents above Lily was cold and dry. She itched her nose as she leaned over the aisle to look around. The other passengers were quiet listening to the Captain speak.

"Unfortunately it seems the snowstorm is forecasted to stay over New York until the afternoon tomorrow." The chorus of moans could probably be heard all the way to the front cabin because there was a slightly awkward chuckle before the pilot continued. "Ladies and gentleman, if I could magic away the snow, I would," he sounded exasperated and Lily smirked into her hand as the overweight man next to her grumbled about unprofessionalism, "But unfortunately, like Elsa, we are all going to have to _let it go_.”

There were a few weak chuckles, but the captain hadn’t managed to make friends with his passengers. Lily thought that if the captain really was worried about making friends, he’d have landed the plane already. The pilot’s voice remained optimistic as it echoed through the cabin. 

“We are all going to have a layover in New York until tomorrow afternoon. I'll be back momentarily with an update on our landing time."

Lily unbuckled her seat belt and stood up, placing her ear bud back into her ear to continue listening to her audiobook. Lily's heels rocked a bit in the aisle as she walked towards the front of the plane where a stewardess was all talking with her coworkers around a coffee pot. The stewardess with curly brown hair and sweetheart blue eyes looked up when she noticed Lily approaching down the aisle. The woman straightened her blue ascot before waving hello to Lily. Her name tag said that she was called Mary, and she looked about Lily's age.

"Hullo."

Lily read Mary's lips before taking both ear buds out and smiling at the brunette. There was a ding from behind the girls and the other two stewardess' exchanged an annoyed glance with Mary.

"Row 28 again," an older woman with grey hair rolled her eyes, "if he asks for another champagne I'm going to—"

"Let's go see what he wants," the last stewardess said, pulling the old woman with her, "Mary can mend her hand."

"How can I help you?" the one called Mary asked Lily while her co-workers went to deal with a passenger, “are you looking for the loo?”

"Hi," Lily put her hands on her hips and tilted her head, "I was hoping, woah, is your hand okay?"

Lily noticed the brunette was holding her right hand with her left. It was wrapped in a soaking wet towel that looked like it did nothing to help. Mary was wincing, which meant her hand must've been hurting something awful. Mary leaned against the counter that held a pot of steaming coffee.

"When we hit that last batch of bumps,” Mary explained, “I burned my hand on the coffee maker."

"Oh no," Lily cried as she placed her iPod on the counter next to the coffee pot, “is it bad?"

"I'm fine," Mary smiled kindly, "thanks though, uh…"

"Lily," Lily smiled and held out her hand.

Mary shook Lily's hand with her unburned left hand. "Pleasure Lily, is there something you needed?"

"I was actually hoping to get a bit of that aforementioned coffee?" Lily smirked guiltily at Mary's foe of a coffee pot.

"Mind if you get yourself a cup of coffee?" Mary inquired sheepishly, holding her hand up pathetically, "I might be fine, but I've gotten enough run-ins with the coffee pot for today."

Lily shook her head, "I don't mind at all."

Mary leaned against the wall so Lily could get by her for the coffee pot. Lily could hear the other stewardess' in the back of the plane. They were arguing with a man in a top hat who had been disruptive since they took off. Mary looked relieved she didn't have to deal with the man or make a cup of coffee. Lily grabbed a ceramic mug from the top shelf and poured herself some of the hot liquid she’d need to stay awake. 

"He's been bugging us since he got on the plane," Mary confided softly to Lily.

“I know,” Lily said, “I’ve had half a mind to throw a pack of peanuts at him all flight.”

"I asked our captain if I could throw him out the exit door." Mary pouted her lower lip.

“And?”

"Obviously my request was denied." Mary held up her hand. "And my inability to punch that man in the face is now the bane of my existence."

"You should probably get that hand checked out when we land." Lily said gently as she stirred her coffee with a spoon that she found in the drawer under the cabinet. "You won't have a connecting flight because of the storm, right?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon if we're lucky.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m kind of expecting too.”

“I’m surprised that the Captain even got permission to land in New York," Mary gossiped, "everyone keeps getting rerouted, but Captain Potter is a pretty convincing bloke."

"He's got quite the mouth," Lily replied, thinking of the captain's joking over the intercom that frustrated her isle mate.

She raised the coffee cup to her mouth and took a sip. The hot liquid was burning as Lily swallowed it, but she needed the caffeine. Being stuck in New York until tomorrow afternoon meant she’d miss her sister’s birthday back home. Lily was already dreading the drama that would result. 

"This is lush," Lily thanked Mary kindly, "thank you for letting me grab some."

"You're from the UK!" Mary noted Lily's accent, clearly interested. "Our Captain is as well."

Suddenly, from behind a closed door, there was a moan. 

A male English voice yelled for the stewardess like a child might yell for its mother, "Mary!"

Lily frowned and placed her cup of coffee on the counter while staring at Mary in confusion. The door to the captain's cockpit was closed, but there was a fist pounding against it annoyingly.

"Is there a child in there?" Lily asked and Mary laughed out loud.

"If our captain is the child, yes," Mary snorted.

“Mary please!” came the captain's voice again. 

"He's the reason for this." Mary nodded to her burned hand. " _He's_ the one who asked for a fresh pot."

"How inconsiderate." Lily rested her elbow on the counter and grinned as the man called Mary's name once more, this time in a singing voice.

"He still hasn't received it," Mary said, "think he's noticed?"

"Bloody hell, Mary!" His voice was loud and Lily was surprised no one else heard him carrying on. "I'm sorry I've been flying this plane for thirteen hours and need a little caffeine. Don't make me come out there!"

Mary shrugged, "My captain wants a coffee I can't deliver."

One more time the plea came through the door, "Mary, _pleaaasseee_."

Mary gave her hands a pathetic look before she glanced at the coffee pot. Lily turned and grabbed one more ceramic mug, pouring coffee into it without pause. 

Mary rushed to Lily's side. "Stop, Lily! He’s fine!"

"It's fine," Lily said as she poured the black liquid into the cup and then turned towards the captain's cabin, "I promise, let me help."

Mary bit her lip as Lily knocked on the door to the cockpit before sliding it open.

"Thank God." The captain had his back turned and he was facing the large front windows which were showing nothing but dark clouds. "What took so long? Is that man in seat 28B? I officially give you and the other ladies permission to chuck him off the plane."

"Do you often allow your staff to throw wayward passengers off a plane?" Lily asked playfully, holding out the cup of coffee.

The Captain whipped his head around at the strange voice. Lily took a step back when she realized she was not helping an old guy with a greying mustache, but instead an attractive man about her age with messy black hair and spectacles. His mouth formed an oval, as his hazel eyes looked her up and down in wonder.

"I'd never let them throw you off," he said boldly, or stupidly.

Slowly, the man turned his captain's chair so that he was facing her, instead of the front of the plane. 

"What are you doing?!" She shouted, almost dropping the coffee in shock.

"What?" He shouted back, jumping in his seat and looking around him.

"You—I-- _you need to fly the plane_?" Lily shouted back, motioning at the buttons and technology on his dashboard.

"Bless her heart," Mary stuck her head in the cockpit with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "she thinks you fly a plane like you drive a car."

The captain was holding out both his hands in Lily's direction, "Mary who is this?"

Lily saw Mary freeze before she admitted to Lily, “sorry, I forgot your name already."

"I'm Lily," Lily repeated, holding out the captain’s coffee cup, "Lily Evans, and I’m delivering your coffee."

“Captain James Potter.” The captain leaned into his chair to take the mug from her hands. "It’s a pleasure Lily, but may I ask, why are you out of your seat and stepping in for my stewardess?"

"Mary burnt her hand getting the coffee you were demanding," Lily placed her hands on her hips and his ears flushed red at being caught, "I offered to help."

The captain sipped his coffee and looked casually at Mary, "McDonald, when we land please go directly to first aid. I can't have you handless when we gotta fly back over the Atlantic in forty-eight hours while all our passengers are begging for bloody peanut packets."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "you have something against the free peanut packets?"

"You have something against putting a little cream in coffee?" He replied back, wrinkling his nose from the bitterness of the black coffee that she'd handed him.

"It takes away from the flavor." Lily replied smoothly, throwing her red hair over one of her shoulders.

"It adds to the flavor," James lowered the cup and smiled so wide that her knees felt a little weak.

"Definitely takes." She replied, not as harshly.

"Definitely adds." His hazel eyes were sparkling.

He had quite the tongue on him. He clearly thought he was very clever and very witty. Lily couldn't help noticing that if he stood up, he'd be tall too. She liked tall but she especially liked a man quick enough to banter with. 

Mary was watching their exchange and looked gleeful. The captain's eyes had left Lily’s face and were traveling down her body slowly; taking in every curve her dress offered him. Lily really didn't mind, seeing as she had been ogling him back. She’d always liked a man in uniform.

"Okay," Lily turned, giving him an excellent view from behind, "well, enjoy not-flying the plane or whatever it is you do here—" 

Then, she saluted him.

She _actually_ used two fingers and saluted him before she exited the cockpit with a huge blotch of red on her face. Christ, she was a sap. Mary closed the door behind Lily's exit and looked quite amused. Lily tucked her red hair behind her ear and grabbed her own ceramic mug. The coffee had cooled and she chugged it nervously. Mary snickered and Lily turned to look regretfully at the stewardess. Mary crossed her arms and stared at Lily knowingly.

"He's attractive isn't he?"

“Sure,” Lily snorted, trying and failing to look indifferent. "If you like the proud, tall, spectacles type."

That was exactly her type, and it was like Mary knew it, despite only meeting Lily moments before. The stewardess stared at her wrapped hand. She looked like she wanted to say something but was fighting her better judgment. Before Lily could give Mary the chance, she placed her empty mug down and sighed loudly.

"Well," Lily said, quite melodramatically, "I have to get back to my seat before we land." 

“Of course.” Mary wasn’t hiding her smirk. 

Lily started backing away, "hope your hand is okay."

"See you soon Lily." Mary said as if Lily would turn around immediately and waltz back into the cockpit. "Thanks for getting James his coffee."

James. Lily smiled, his name was James.

Lily sat back down at her seat, getting a glare from her rude neighbor. Lily ignored him, placed her headphones back into her ears and closed her eyes.

_"To this day, I can never shake the connection between this boy, and the bread that gave me hope, and the dandelion that reminded me that I was not doomed. And more than once, I have turned in the school hallway and caught his eyes trained on me, only to quickly flit away."_

Lily smiled to herself imagining James' hazel eyes flittering towards her when they were bantering in the cockpit. He was incredibly adorable, she had to admit. There was something cheeky in his smile, and something adorable in the way he ruffled his hair. 

"This is your captain speaking..."

Lily ripped off her earbuds in haste, hitting her neighbor with them accidently.

"Please stow away all electronics and put your seats in their upright and locked position, we are preparing to land." James’ voice paused for a moment and then he said, "as for the lovely woman who gave me coffee, feel free to stay aboard once we've landed."

Lily's fat neighbor glared at her, as if she were the cause for all his misfortunes in life. Lily was too busy trying not to have a heart attack over the fact that James had called her out on the speakers. It was like he wanted to make her flush horribly red, even though he couldn’t see her. 

When Mary walked by to collect any leftover trash, she winked at Lily. "Anything I can take up to the front, miss?"

"I'm good thanks." Lily sank in her seat, feeling all eyes on her, “nothing to give.”

It took forever for the plane to dock and by the time everyone had gotten bags, Lily's embarrassing moment had passed. One or two women looked at her twice, and her neighbor had all but run off the plane. Lily took her time grabbing her bag from the overhead. She straightened her dress, put on her pea coat, and rocked backwards in her heels daringly before she started to walk to the front of the plane.

Her eyes met him instantly and it was like her cheeks caught fire. She hadn't realized how _unbelievingly_ tall he was. Even in her heels, he still towered a foot over her, or more. He was leaning up against the door to the cockpit, smiling at Lily in an adorable dorky kind of way. His unruly black hair was framing his eyes, which were trailing up and down with a hazy look of respect.

He held out a hand once she got closer, "let’s try this introduction again."

She took his hand and smiled when his fingers closed gently around her own, "Lily Evans."

“James Potter.”

Perhaps she kept his grip, or perhaps they were grinning a bit too stupidly at each other, but when a girl snorted dramatically to their left, Lily jumped a bit. Mary, burned hand still wrapped, had both eyebrows raised at the couple. She looked as if she were watching her favorite movie.

“Did you need something Mary?” James asked curtly, annoyed by the interruption. 

“Feel free to continue blocking my pathway to the nearest first aid.” Mary said.

"Fuck, I forgot you need to see a doctor." James sighed, letting go of Lily's hand to gesture at Mary to follow him. "I'll sign the plane over to the docking attendants and then the three of us are getting a cab to the hospital."

"The _three_ of us?" Lily inquired in astonishment.

Mary enlightened as James walked away without answering, "he's going to ditch me at the hospital and take you out."

"We won't leave you alone!" Lily disagreed, "we have to make sure you didn't burn your hand too terribly."

"Please leave me," Mary begged to Lily's surprise, "I'd rather try and snag a night with a doctor than spend my night watching Potter try to seduce you with his terrible jokes.”

"Come on you two," James stuck his head back inside the plane from the door, "I had the guys call in a favor, a taxi will be waiting for us out front."

Lily, who didn't have any other plans or any friends in New York, decided the best thing to do was follow James and Mary through the airport and into a taxi. The blizzard was obviously only worsening. Their taxi driver seemed impatient to get them to their destination. James barely had time to pass the driver a tip before he sped off through the piling snow.

Lily shivered, tucking her hands in her coat as she stared up at the bright hospital lights. At her side, Mary was clutching her hand to her chest. Mary's stewardess outfit only had a light sweater and the snow was sticking to it, making Mary appear to be covered in white dandruff. Lily reached out to brush Mary's shoulders as James led the way through the snow and into the warm hospital building. They were greeted by a mostly empty waiting room.

Mary and Lily followed James to a counter where a woman looked up from her magazine in interest at the three. The woman snapped her gum as James filled out the form for Mary who told him the answers to the harder things, like her home address and closest living relative. 

"What happened?” The nursing aid asked. 

"Mary burned her hand on a coffee pot," James commented lightly, "we've also been flying for close to thirteen hours, so she's probably really tired."

"Have a seat," the lady said while taking the papers from James, "they'll call for her when they've got a room open."

James and Lily sat on opposite ends of Mary. Lily couldn't believe that she'd ended up in the middle of New York, at a hospital, with two strangers. James leaned over to look at Lily.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"I saw an Italian place across the street.” Mary said as she crossed one leg over the other, “you two should go get me some breadsticks."

James jumped up at the chance and Lily had to cover her smile when Mary gave her a knowing look. James stood over Lily, offering her a hand to hold while she stood. Lily uncrossed her legs and exchanged an impish grin with Mary before standing. She liked James' smile, all boyish with no rough edge.

"Just breadsticks Mary?" Lily asked, looking down at the burned stewardess, “I can get you something more filling.”

“Whatever you think is best,” she hummed, "no rush though, take your time kids."

James still had Lily’s hand; he pulled lightly to walk her towards the doors. He was wearing gloves that matched his uniform and he was keeping her fingers from getting frostbite. She wasn't ashamed to say that when they exited the warm building, she wrapped her arm around his. She held him close, hating the biting cold that reminded her of England. The buildings towered over the couple as they walked through the snow. Lily's black heels were soaked in seconds. Her feet, despite the stockings, were frozen solid by the time she and James had made it halfway to the café.

"New York City is beautiful this time of year," James said as the traffic lights cast a green shadow on the snow they trudged through, "the snow covers everything from the busiest of streets to the quietest of apartments."

"You must travel a lot, being a pilot," Lily commented softly, “do you ever miss home?”

James squeezed her hand, "I'm a commercial pilot, and my route typically stays the same. London to New York, New York to Chicago, and back again."

"Sounds mundane."

James smirked down at her as they stepped up onto the curb, "and what do you do?"

Lily sighed and admitted, "I work for a publishing company, not as exciting as flying airplanes."

"Very mundane," H=he laughed when she poked him in the side.

They were now standing under a canopy that blocked the falling snow. He had snow in his hair and his glasses had droplets clouding his vision. Lily loved James’ eyes the most, as they looked warmer than every cold London day. The streetlights flashed red, covering them in a hue of desire akin to lust. Just as the cars in the road would've stopped for the red beams, Lily's heart stopped beating when he smiled at her through the red haze.

"You're beautiful," he breathed unabashedly, "I'm quite happy this snowstorm stopped you from reaching your connecting flight."

Lily brushed her hair back with one hand. Her other hand was still wrapped up tight in his.

"I was coming to New York to drop off manuscripts," Lily admitted, "so there was no connecting flight. I was supposed to leave tomorrow morning."

"Morning?" James seemed surprised, "that fast?"

"One meeting at 8am and then a flight at nine thirty," Lily shrugged, "that's the life of an assistant."

"I have a similar schedule." James pushed open the door to the Italian eatery and they waltzed in together. "Except I never seem to escape that blasted plane."

"Dinner for two?" An old man with a beard offered, holding up two menus.

"Please," James nodded to the man, “We’re both hungry.”

The old man sat them at a small table by the window, so they could both stare out at the falling snow. It was accumulating on the roads and sidewalks so much that the old man clucked his tongue as he passed the menus.

"I don't mean to push you kids along," the old man said, "But let me know what you want—I'll be closing up shop when you two are done eating."

James said, "sorry, we can leave."

"It's no problem," the old man waved his hands to have James calm down, "I just don't wish to walk home if it gets any worse."

"We'll take spaghetti and breadsticks to go then," Lily said immediately, "no need to have you endanger yourself, for us."

"Lily's right," James stood up, "we're just waiting for a friend in the hospital."

The man seemed thrilled to make them a to-go special of spaghetti and meatballs. He added in free breadsticks for Mary, three pop cans, and three hot chocolates. Lily was unable to hold onto James on their walk back, they had so much food. She had to admit she was disappointed, and she couldn't help notice that James glanced her way more than once as well.

Mary had been admitted to the hospital while they were getting their dinner. Lily and James waited for her in the lobby, both of them content with each other's company. James entertained Lily with stories of his adventures at his private school. Lily told James of her sister's horrendous wedding that included an exploding cake, two dead pigeons, and a screwdriver. 

They talked like they'd been friends for ages. Lily couldn't think of the last time she and a guy had ever hit it off so well. By hour two in the waiting room, they were sitting cross-legged on the floor and facing each other. James was trying to toss tiny mints into Lily’s mouth and she was trying not to laugh every time one bounced off her nose and landed on the floor.

"Did you lovebirds get my breadsticks?"

"Mary!" Lily jumped up and wobbled a bit on her heels as she did so.

James also got up, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders in a pleasurable fashion as he beamed at Mary. Mary was holding a newly wrapped hand, the pink gauze thick and noticeable against her palm.

"I'm starving," Mary added, looking at the bags by their feet, "what'd you bring?"

Lily knelt down to grab the hot chocolate and package of breadsticks they'd saved her. Mary reached out with her good hand for the break sticks. She bit into one ravenously and groaned loudly when she swallowed.

"Ladylike, Mary." James snorted.

"Fuck off, Potter." Mary replied sweetly before taking another bite, "you gave me third degree burn."

James winced, "ah, I'm sorry Mary."

Lily could tell Mary was simply teasing him when she dropped her angered look and chewed thoughtfully, "It's fine, and it'll heal fast. The real question is, how are we getting back to the airport?"

"Ugh," Lily sighed, "I forgot I have to go sleep in an airport tonight."

"Like Hell you are," James rolled his eyes, "you can stay with me."

Lily stared at him in surprise, even Mary looked startled.

"They put the captain and crew up at the hotel attached to the airport." James explained to Lily. "As a captain, I get a whole room to myself and I don’t mind sharing one of the two queen beds"

"Favoritism," Mary muttered, "I have to share with the other stewardess and I bet they left me the pull out."

"Nonetheless," James said while shooting a dagger-like look in Mary's direction before turning back to Lily, "I humbly request you come stay with me until flights start up again."

"I don't know," Lily wasn't so sure sharing a room with James would be the best idea, for all the wrong reasons that seemed so right in her head.

"Just do it Lily," Mary warned, "he won't take no for an answer."

James went red; "I would understand if you don't want to," he told Lily, "I just hate thinking of you sleeping on a chair by the terminal for the next day or two."

"Well," she bit her lip as she thought of her options, "it's just a night, the planes might get back up and running in the morning."

James grinned, “yeah, what’s one night?”

Once they made it back to the airport, the trio split two ways. Mary got the keys to her shared room; it was on the first floor. James' room, which he was now sharing with Lily, was on the third floor. Lily and James didn't speak, at least not with words. Lily couldn't help noticing the look in his eyes was similar to the look she gave him in the mirror when he wasn't paying attention.

"Where are you from in England?" Lily asked him.

"Staffs," James said, hazel eyes meeting her green ones with interest, "you?"

"I live in Cokeworth!" She said excitedly, "I’m only a half an hour from Staffs!"

Lily took time in the elevator to see how he was purposefully leaning towards her. His shoulders were bent in awkwardly, like he wanted to seem less tall. She also noticed how he was not staring at her anymore; instead he kept his eyes trained on his shoelaces. She realized James was suddenly shy. For a smooth-talker he was also an incredibly nervous romantic.

"Maybe we could meet up when we go home?" Lily offered as they exited the elevator, “I know a great place for crepes and coffee.”

James smiled but kept his eyes trained on the floor, "I'd love that."

James led the way to their room and opened the door slowly, allowing Lily to walk in first. As the automatic lights turned on she took in a large sized bed, a small pull out sofa, and a mini fridge. She froze, realizing that there was only one bed. 

“Damn it,” James cursed as he pulled both their bags into the room, placing them both on the bed, “Guess we got a king room, instead of a double queen.”

“I can sleep on the pull out.” Lily offered, “I don’t mind, you’re already doing me a huge favor.”

James looked around the room and then walked over to the tall curtains blocking sights of the views outside. He pulled them apart dramatically, pointedly ignoring her offer. Once the curtains were pulled back, they were met with a postcard-esque frame. Snowflakes fell as large white dots against the dark black sky. The lights shone golden from the buildings all around. The streets were covered in a layer of pure white snow. It looked like a Christmas card.

Lily walked over to James' side and stared down at the snow covered pathways and the empty streets, "we won't be getting back to London anytime soon tomorrow, huh?"

James shoved his hands into his pockets, "probably not."

"Well at least it's beautiful," Lily pointed out the window, "it's almost worth the delay."

"Almost?" James smiled, tearing his eyes away from the floor to finally look at her. 

“I can only think of one thing that would be worth the delay.”

“What’s that?” His hazel eyes were positively smoldering.

One second he was standing there and the next second he was catching her as she pushed forward into his frame and started kissing him. He didn't hold back either, the second she leaned into him, was the second that he wrapped one arm around her waist. James pulled her tightly into his tall frame. He was leaning over but she still had to stand on her tiptoes. 

Lily supposed there was a time and place for formal semantics, but now was not one of them. She was attracted to James, and he was _clearly_ attracted to her, and what else did they have time for except snogging in a hotel in the middle of a snowstorm?

Lily hadn't expected him to be half as good at kissing as he was either. His tongue was as quick in her mouth as it was when they’d bantered. Where his words left her smiling, his mannerisms left her swooning. The way he cupped her cheek to pull her mouth closer and tighter against his own. The way he ever-so-subtly snuck one hand under her dress. His other hand followed soon, all to hitch her up so she could wrap her legs around him. 

She let out a heavy sigh when he pushed her up against one of the curtains. The velvet fabric scratched her neck as she rolled into his hips. James trailed his lips along her jaw, nosing her happily when Lily let out a soft moan. He was strong, keeping her around his waist with his hands gripping her arse tightly. Her eyes fluttered open to find him staring at her, as if he was memorizing the lines to her face.

“I would prefer,” his voice was husky, “if we didn’t let this be a one-time thing.”

“I would prefer that too,” she breathed, “because I’ve got a feeling this is going to be good.”

He chuckled, “it isn’t already?”

She took his face between her hands to guide him back into a heavy snog. He grew less patient as her mouth grew harder. He let her back down to her feet while her fingers started pulling up the edges of her dress. He saw what she was doing and broke away to start undoing his tie and he pulled off his jacket in one fluid motion. He was distracted when she pulled her dress over her head.

Her back hit the cool window and she laughed when his mouth became firmly affixed to hers again. He swallowed her laugh, kissing her like he’d been doing so for much longer than a few heated minutes. Lily didn’t pause when his hand pushed aside her bra to graze his fingertips across her chest greedily. He only helped her discard his white button down when she started to feel her way across his skin.

“Bed?” He asked when she started tugging at his trousers.

She nodded and he picked her up again, so that she was forced to wrap her legs around him. He tumbled them both into the king sized mattress. The comforter was soft against her bare skin as he unhooked her bra and took it off, only to toss it away carelessly. His mouth replaced his fingers on her skin, eliciting goosebumps that she knew would be there to stay the rest of the night. 

She didn't want to stop; it was all so intimidating and wonderful to her senses all at once. She started using her hands to unbutton his trousers. She was aware of his mouth, hot and wet against the skin of her neck before he stood up to quickly pull off his remaining clothes. When he fell back into her, he pushed his hip up to show her how hard he was getting.

He whispered, bringing his mouth to her ear, “there’s just something about you…”

“I don’t have a condom,” she said regretfully, “do you?”

“No,” he looked devastated, “do you want to stop?”

“Hell no,” she swore, "I’ll get a morning after pill in the morning, but only if you’re good to keep going."

“God, I want too.”

“Me too.”

He took one of his hands from her thigh and used it to wipe her red hair from her face. He was staring at her so lovingly, that it made her heart skip a beat. Lily knew that somehow, someway, Captain James Potter was the one for her. She couldn't explain it, she didn't feel the need to explain it, and as he leaned in to kiss her sweetly, Lily knew he felt the same way.

The sex was everything she could’ve hoped for, mostly because James was so attentive to her body. Anytime she even remotely pined for a certain movement, he adjusted and followed her guide. The bed groaned along with them as he pressed Lily farther and farther into the comforter. Her fingers found grip in the fabric as James lifted her hips up to alter the angle until she was gasping every time he gave a particularly good thrust. 

She couldn’t even open her eyes to watch him, she was so overwhelmed by the feel of him. James was struggling to keep going, especially when she started to meet his movements with a desperation of her own. Lily encouraged him to finish with a messy kiss that he barely managed to take because he was too focused on his waning control. He cursed and pulled away swiftly, letting go of his hold as soon as he could.

She opened her eyes to watch him, loving the way he struggled to breathe, as if she’d knocked all the air from his lungs with her love. James was holding himself with one hand, while his other hand caught him from falling away from her in his release. She could watch him all day, but the ache in her bones was far from over. 

Lily brought James’ mouth to hers again, letting him settle as she took care of herself. Or rather, she tried, but his fingers pushed hers out of the way. Lily sighed into James’ mouth from the contact. It always felt so much better when it was someone else doing the touching. She wiggled under his continuous stroking, the pent up energy in her gut threatening to break as her toes curled against the bed. 

She had to rip her mouth from his to let out a breathy cry as the feeling only grew, “please, _please_ , don’t stop that!”

His fingers were slick, either from her or him, or both. It only aided James as Lily teetered on the edge of breaking. He leaned into the work, making her go back to closing her eyes because she was so overwhelmed by the feeling. She was loud, gasping and pleading for him to take her so high she could finally fall. If they had neighbors, there was no way they didn’t hear her. James didn’t seem to mind, he only encouraged her with sultry whispers. Finally, her body gave them both what they’d been waiting on. James didn’t stop though, making her shake so much that her hands were gripping anything they could reach for support. 

It took Lily five minutes to stop breathing like she’d run a marathon. James seemed proud of himself when she remained amongst the covers while he cleaned himself up. When he came back to bed, he kissed her softly and offered her a towel. She used it, but she was still wrapped up in her head from what just happened. James laughed when she fell back against the pillows and sighed happily.

“You’re going to make me think that I’m actually good at this.” James placed his head next to hers on the pillow and his hand started drawing patterns on her hip.

She turned her head to face him so that they were nose to nose, “listen, I’m just hoping we’re still snowed in tomorrow because I don’t want to leave this room.”

“Me too.” James started pulling the covers up and over their bodies, “because I want to play you in hearts.”

“Hearts?” Lily quirked a brow and James nodded.

“It’s a card game,” he explained, “we’d play it on snow days at home.”

“You’ll have to teach me.” She snuggled up into his side, taking in a deep breath. 

“It’s easy enough,” he said, “and then, when we get back to England, you can play with my friends and I.”

“And here I was hoping you might take me on a date.”

“Oh, I’ll be doing that too,” James nuzzled her with his nose, “but if we are going to date, you need to be prepared for game night at the Potter house.”

“In that case,” she said, “I’ll need to teach you how to roller skate, if you can’t already, because my friends and I are regulars at our local rink.”

“Sounds like we have a couple of dates to plan.” He yawned and stretched his legs out.

“Maybe tomorrow,” she said, patting his shoulder, “for now, let’s sleep.”

They both fell asleep soon, tired and exhausted from traveling. Lily woke up twice through the night, only to reach out and make sure James was still in bed with her. When her hand found his back or shoulder in the dark, she relaxed and went back to sleep. She dreamed of snowflakes and red stop lights, alternating between reality and fiction.

“This is your captain speaking…” a voice broke through her slumber in the morning, making her open her eyes to find James standing with breakfast on white plates.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking in James’ captain uniform with clever eyes. If James saw her checking him out, he pretended not to notice as he fell into bed beside her and passed her the plate piled high with eggs, bacon and pancakes. James shot her a adorable grin.

“We are officially snowed in until at least noon,” he told her, “but I heard our flight back to London might be pushed back until tomorrow morning.”

“Oh dear,” she pretended to look sad.

James sighed dramatically, “yeah but, we’re just gonna have to be like Elsa, and let it go.”

“Do you only have one snowstorm joke?”

“Snow, why?”

Lily rolled her eyes as James placed his plate on his bedside table. He was cackling as he turned back to her but she stopped his laughter with a kiss that he only deepened. Lily haphazardly placed her plate of food on her bedside table, before she promptly pulled herself onto his lap and kept James otherwise preoccupied the rest of the morning.


End file.
